


I Need You

by EasyBreezy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lil kiss, Bisexual Lance, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith, He loves you Lance!, I Love You, M/M, enjoy this, keith is such a nice guy, so much hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyBreezy/pseuds/EasyBreezy
Summary: Keith has a nightmare and goes outside to get some air. He finds Lance on the blue lion and spends time with him.Let's see our cute space dorks in love! :3





	

Keith stood up, shaking. He was scared. He never thought he would have a bad dream. A nightmare! He put his hands on his face, trying not to think about it. But he couldn't stop. The vision of thinking of losing his friends, all of them getting killed by Zarkon, Shiro screaming for help... 

Keith shaked his head. He needs air. A lot of air. He put his boots on and went out of his room. He quietly went outside and the wind danced through him. Keith looked up at the lions and saw someone sitting on top of the blue lion. He climbed up and went close to the guy. Keith put his hand on the guy's shoulder and the guy turned around.

It was Lance.

 

Lance screamed and looked at Keith, horrified. "What the quiznak, mullet?!" he screeched, "Don't scare me like that!" Keith rolled his eyes and sat next to Lance. "What are you doing out here?" Lance asked angrily. Keith sighed and replied, "I just came to get some air...what are you doing out here?" Lance looked down. "I...just wanted to look at the galaxy sky." Keith looked at the sky. Stars twinkled around the planet.

Keith smiled and laughed a little. "Isn't it beautiful? The sky...it has so much colors!" He looked at Lance. But then, his smile faded away. Lance had tears streaming down his cheeks. He closed his eyes tightly. Keith wiped Lance's tears and bit his lip.

"Lance," Keith said softly, "Are you...crying?" Lance growled and quickly turned to Keith. Tears were coming out even more. "What?!" Lance snapped, "You have a fucking problem with that?! Are you going to make fun of me?!" Keith shaked his head. "No," he said, "It's okay to cry." Lance's face softened back to a sad mood. Keith watched Lance cry. 

"I want to help you, Lance," Keith softly exclaimed, "Now, why are you crying?" Lance sniffed. "I miss my family..." he replied, "Like, I have the urge to hug my mom so much. But I...just can't." Keith nodded. "I..." Lance said, with his voice cracking, "I want to eat normal food again. I want to go to the nice beaches in Cuba. I want to tell mí familiá that I love them." Then, he cried.

Keith looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Lance," he said, "Even if we can't see your family...me and the other paladins are your family." Lance looked at Keith and smiled a bit. Keith smiled and laughed. 

"Lance, remember when you pulled a prank on Hunk that the gummy worms are made out of actual worms?" Keith laughed. Lance chuckled and nodded. "He didn't eat gummy worms for a whole month," he said, "I was actually feeling really guilty." Keith smiled. "Also remember when I went to the girls' lockeroom by accident?" Keith responded. Lance laughed. 

"I totally remember that, mullet," Lance teased. It was nice that they were bonding again. Keith was happy that Lance was feeling better. Without thinking, Keith grabbed Lance and kissed him.

The feeling was so intense that it was amazing. Lance closed his eyes and kissed back. Their tongues touched for a bit. They slowly parted away from each other but still close. Lance had his hand on Keith's face. "The bonding moment we had," Lance quietly said, "I still don't remember it." Keith rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, drop-out," Lance snickered, "I remember." Keith smiled and kissed him one more time.

The two looked up at the sky. Lance said, "Thanks for cheering me up..." Keith nodded. "You know, Lance," Keith said, "I never thought that you would approve of me being on the team. I never got to tell you this...but you give me life. You give me the spirit I have today. You make me smile sometimes. Lance, I love you." He looked at Lance and sure enough, Lance was sleeping peacefully on Keith's right shoulder. Keith smiled. He kissed Lance's forehead and quietly said:

"Goodnight, Loser McClame." 

Then, he slowly closed his eyes. He knew he was safe now...


End file.
